Samus
Samus appears as a starter character in Super Smash Brothers Royale. Her bevy of projectiles and long range aid her in the fight. Changes from Brawl to Royale Buffs *Forward smash has more range, and is faster. *Higher falling speed and weight allows Samus to survive longer. *Up smash, down smash, forward aerial, and back aerial are faster. *All specials have more power, increasing her projectile and kill game. *Down aerial is much more powerful, now being almost as strong as Yoshi's forward aerial. *Homing Missiles have better homing ability, and move slower. Super Missiles are aimable. *Up smash links much better. *New up special (Shinespark) is faster, goes farther, and is directional. *New down special (Morph Ball) is much more useful than her old down special. Nerfs *Higher falling speed lowers edgeguarding capabilities. *Up smash has less damage potential. *Down tilt is very slightly slower. *New neutral aerial has less range. Other *Forward tilt and down smash are replaced with cannon swipes instead of kicks. The moves are the same, but visually different. *Jump animations now match the Spin Jump technique. Moveset Neutral attack: Punches, then swings Arm Cannon in an overhead swipe. 10%. Dash attack: Charges forward, ramming her shoulder into the opponent. 10%. Forward tilt: A spin kick. Her best spacing move. 8% close, 7% far, 10% if angled. Up tilt: Axe kicks. 13%. Down tilt: Shoots fire diagonally downward from her Arm Cannon. 14%. Forward smash: Thrusts her Arm Cannon forward. Very strong and fast (frame 9.) Can be angled. 12%-19%. Up smash: Releases 5 bursts of fire above her head in an arc. Hard to DI. 4%-6% per hit, 16%-22%. Down smash: Spins around on the ground with her feet, sending those hit upward. 15%-21% in front, 14%-19% in back. Neutral aerial: Performs a Screw Attack. 6 hits of 2%. Forward aerial: Shoots out 5 fire bursts in front of her. 3%-4% per hit, 18% total. Back aerial: Spins once backwards while kicking. Laggy, but good knockback. 10% normally, 14% if hit at the sweetspot. Up aerial: Spins upwards in a drill-like fashion. 11% if all hits connect. Down aerial: Swings her Arm Cannon in a downwards arc. 12%. Grab aerial: Shoots Grapple Beam out of her Arm Cannon very quickly. One of her best options for camping. 4%, 7% at tip. Grab: Shoots her tether beam out of her Arm Cannon. Significantly faster than previous versions of the game. Pummel: Slaps the opponent quickly. One of the best pummels. 3%. Forward throw: Launches opponent forward. 9%. Back throw: Throws opponent behind herself. 8%. Up throw: Slings opponent above her head, then shocks them upwards. 9%. Down throw: Swings Arm Cannon up, then violently back down. 6%. Neutral special: Charge Shot - Charges up a ball of energy to fire at opponents. In the air, it fires instantly. 3% uncharged, 25% fully charged. Side special: Missiles - Shoots one of two missiles. Homing Missiles move slowly, but chase the nearest opponent. 5%. Super Missiles do not chase opponents, but are faster, more powerful, and aimable up and down by 30 degrees. 10%. Hold to fire a Homing Missile, and tap to fire a Super Missile. Up special: Shinespark - Crouches, then moves in one of five directions. Very fast and decently long, but deals no damage. Down special: Morph Ball - On the ground, she curls into a ball, then freely rolls along the ground for a few seconds. In the air, she curls into a ball, then rolls forward. No damage.Category:CharactersCategory:VeteransCategory:Original 12Category:Metroid universe